The Tobacco Use Supplement to the Current Population Survey (TUS-CPS) is an NCI-sponsored survey of tobacco use that has been administered as part of the U.S. Census Bureau's Current Population Survey in 1991-1993, 1995-1996, 1998-1999, 2000, 2001-2002, 2003, 2006-2007, and 2010-2011. The sample size of TUS-CPS is large enough to provide reliable state level estimates for tobacco use related measures. However, policy makers, cancer control planners and researchers often need county level data--but these areas do not have enough sample size to support estimates with adequate precision.